Friends Share
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: Tifa has been feeling down for a while and Lightning want to cheer her friend up. So after Arthur's performance, Lightning lets Tifa in their mother and son "bonding" time. WARNING: Yuri, Mother and Son Incest.


**Friends Share**

"Oh, Arthur! Your cock feels so good my son!" Lightning moans as she rides Arthur's cock roughly with bed sheets covering their waists. Her hands were on her son's large pecs. Arthur currently has his hands on Lightning's plump ass. Squeezing them roughly and pumps his hips in a similar way. Just the way Lightning likes it. Especially when Arthur's cock hits her womb over, and over again, "I love how your cock goes so deep inside me!" she said with a grin.

Arthur wants to move up and suck on his mother's nipples. Which is right in front of his face but Lightning has him pin down. So he had to make due to the wonderful pleasure he's getting from fucking his mother's pussy. Her warm, wet walls coil tightly around his manhood. Lightning lets out a loud cry as she cums hard.

By now her hips are twitching the sheets rolls off of them. Biting her lip Lightning rolls her hips in an attempt to draw out her climax. Arthur moans and his hands travel up Lightning's curvy body then grabs Lightning's large breasts. Moaning, Lightning grabs his wrists. "So eager to touch them~" Lightning said with a chuckle.

"They just look so big and beautiful," Arthur said. Rubbing her nipples between his fingers, "It's a dry well, Arthur." Lightning said with a moan, "The only milk you're getting is from a jug." Arthur frowns at this because he remembers his mother's milk tasted delicious, "I know how to cheer you up." she slowly gets off of Arthur and moves down his muscular body. Giving it a few gentle kisses.

Coiling her fingers around his thick shaft, Lightning pumps her hand. All the while giving the tip a few light licks, "Your cock tastes better with my juices on it." Lightning said smirking. After kissing Arthur's head a few more times engulfs it into her mouth. She sucks on the head while rubbing the shaft with her hand. Arthur moans and rolls his head back.

With her free hand rubs her son's sexy chest. She's so happy in putting Arthur through that intense training. The results came out perfect. Not too buff. Not too lean. His build is just right. She knows Arthur is loving her touch because his cock was twitching, and pre-cum is starting to leak out. Lightning sucks up every drop.

But she wants her son's cum. So Lightning bobs her head faster and sucks stronger. Her moans send pleasant vibrations throughout Arthur's cock. It won't be long until Lightning gets to drink Arthur's tasty cum, "MOTHER!" the young man shouts and fires her load. Lightning eagerly swallows her son's thick, white, seed.

Lightning very slowly pulls out her son's cock out of her mouth with a loud pop sound "Tasty as always." Lightning said. She then lies on her back then spreads her legs "Give it to mommy~" the busty MILF said. Beckoning her son to her. Enchanted by his mother's charm, Arthur crawls towards Lightning.

Keeping his cock still Arthur slides it back into Lightning's super wet pussy. Both mother and son moan as they became one. Arthur instinctively pumps his hips at max speed. His hands are on her long, slender legs. The muscles she once had is gone but she's fine with that. Because a handsome stud is fucking her good. Lightning grabs the bed sheets tightly and cries out in pleasure, "YES! Fuck me hard!" Lightning said and rolls her head back.

Sounds of the bed frame creaking, wet slapping sounds, and the moans of Lightning and Arthur fill the shared bedroom. "Does it feel good?" Arthur asks. His voice getting a little husky.

"Yes~" Lightning said moaning "Very good. Keep going, I am about to cum!"

"Me too!" Arthur said.

"Let's cum together!" Lightning said. She reaches up and pulls Arthur down for a passionate kiss. As their tongues dance with each other, Lightning and Arthur sweat starts to mix with each other. Arthur is still holding Lightning's legs. While she locks her legs around her son's waist and hands claws at his back.

His hips stop and Arthur fills his mother's womb with his seed. This made Lightning cum too. Her son gives her the best orgasms. Which is why she fucks him almost every day. She always feels relieved and fully satisfied. Any stress she was feeling washes away when having sex with her son. Which reminds her.

"There something I want you to help me out with." Lightning said with a serious tone in her voice.

"Sure, what you want me to do?" Arthur asks.

The following day Lightning was at Seventh Haven near closing time, "It's been years since I last saw you wear that Guardian Corps uniform." Tifa said while wiping the counter.

"I was feeling nostalgic. Like you I assume." Lightning said as she takes a sip off her drink. Then points at the outfit Tifa wore during her adventure with Cloud. Lightning then watches her son on stage singing and dancing, with his band The Pendragons. He was wearing black slacks with matching shoes and a loose fitting shirt. Arthur's sung so beautifully that the crowd was enchanted. As well his dance moves. The way he moves his hips made the ladies go crazy. Including Tifa and Lightning.

"I never knew Arthur can sing and dance," Tifa said. "He's good."

Lightning chuckles "I was just as surprised as you when I found out." she takes another sip "Was wondering what he was doing in his free time." he then sees Tifa grinning "It's nice seeing you smile again. A frown doesn't suit you."

"Thanks." Tifa said and looks down "With what happened with Cloud I found it hard to smile. He still blames himself. Even after all these years." both longtime friends became quiet for a bit then Arthur starts sings about something...intimate. His voice and eyes became really seductive. "I-is he?" Tifa asks blushing. Lightning nods and hides her own blush.

"He's old enough to sing about that kind of stuff." Lightning said. She knew she was the one who told Arthur to sing like that. But wasn't ready by how well he sang it. Tifa's heart skips a beat when Arthur shot her with a sexy look. He even shot Lightning one too and it has the same effects. After the performance was done and everyone has left.

Tifa takes Arthur to the bedroom as Lightning went to the bathroom. When Tifa is alone with Arthur she immediately kisses him passionately. All the while taking his pants off and pushes him down on the bed. "Got to reward you for that performance you did," Tifa said breaking the kiss. She then sees his cock, "Wow, you're huge!" Tifa said with amazement.

Pulling up her white tank-top Tifa's huge breasts bounces freely. Arthur found it sexy Tifa wasn't wearing a bra. She then uses them to wrap around Arthur's cock. Even with the size of her breasts the head of Arthur's cock is sticking out a little. Tifa licks it and uses her large breasts to rub Arthur's shaft. With how distracted Tifa is with Arthur's cock.

Didn't see Lightning coming in the room and crawls on the bed. Lightning makes a shushing motion. Arthur smiles and nods. He crouching foreword Arthur pulls Tifa's skirt up then moves her panties to the side. Tifa thought Arthur was going to finger her pussy but, feels another pair of hands go on her ass and someone licking her pussy.

Looking back, Tifa sees it was Lightning. She moans because Lightning's tongue feels really good. Just as she remembers it. Tifa moans loudly "I missed this! It's been too long!" Lightning's hands were on Tifa's ass and squeeze them tightly. She made Tifa whimper by smacking Tifa's ass.

"Did you forget you were sucking my son's cock?" Lightning asks and resumes eating Tifa out.

"Right~" Tifa moans with a smile then sucks on the head of Arthur's cock again. She can easily tell Arthur's cock tastes way better than Cloud's. It makes her really horny along with Lightning's tongue. With how it hits all her sweet spots brings her to near climax. Arthur moans and places a hand on Tifa's head.

This is the first time another woman is sucking his cock. It was a new experience for him. Being a gentleman, Arthur moves some of Tifa's hair so it won't get in the way. Tifa thanks him by taking his cock down her throat. Arthur moans and rolls his head back. He likes how Tifa's breasts are rubbing against his thighs.

As Tifa bobs her head, Lightning lifts her best friend's hips then drills her tongue into Tifa's ass while fingering her pussy. Her digits going knuckles deep. Tifa moans loudly around Arthur's cock as Lightning pleases both her holes at once. With the combination of Arthur's cock and Lightning's fingers.

Tifa experiences the most intense orgasm in her whole life. It caused her him to be totally blank. Getting a nod from Lightning, Arthur grabs her head and begins to fuck Tifa's throat while Lightning keeps on what she's doing. Tifa didn't mind this because the pleasure the two of them is giving her is wonderful.

Grunting, Arthur cums. Tifa does her best to drink every drop but, there was so much she can't. A real shame because his seed is really delicious. Arthur pulls his cock out and Tifa regains her breath. Lightning stops licking Tifa's ass and fingering her pussy "She's ready for you~" Lightning said and licks Tifa's juices off her fingers.

Both mother and son help Tifa up then set her on Arthur's lap. Once Tifa feels Arthur's cock press against her pussy, raises her hips, holds his cock still then sits on it, "It's reaching deep inside me!" Tifa said with a loud moan. Arthur thrusts his hips and Lightning rubs one of Tifa's breasts and fingers her ass.

Tifa wraps her arms around Arthur and moans loudly. Arthur's lower back shivers because Tifa is moaning right into his ear. She then starts to lick it. It was Arthur's turn to moan. Which is swallowed by Lightning's kiss. This results in his cock becoming extra hard. Because Arthur's cock is hitting her sweet spot, did not notice mother and son making out.

Both Tifa and Arthur cums at the same time. Tifa never felt her pussy so full of cum. Cloud can only get less than half of it full. Tifa moans again because Arthur was still cumming, "Ready for more?" Lightning asks while whispering int Tifa's ear.

"Yes, please! I want more~" Tifa said.

Smiling, Lightning helps her best friend lay on her stomach and raises her ass up in the air, "Ready to have my son fuck you in the ass?" Lightning asks. Still fingering that very hole. Tifa nods rapidly. Lightning looks at her son and nods. Nodding back Arthur puts his hands on Tifa's ass cheeks and spreads them.

Holding her son's large cock still, Lightning guides it into Tifa's ass. "How does he feel this time?" Lightning asks. Resting her chin on her hands. Not going to lie, seeing her son fuck Tifa's ass hard is turning her on. Especially the look of pure ecstasy on Tifa's face. She wonders if she made that very expression when fucking her son.

"AMAZING!" Tifa shouts with a smile "Do you have any idea how fucking good his cock feels! Don't stop Arthur!"

Grinning, Lightning holds Tifa's chin and slowly turns her head so she can look Lightning in the eyes, "I do. How did you think Arthur learns to fuck so good." before Tifa can saying back Lightning locks lips with her. Kissing her as she did all those years ago. Tifa misses Lightning's kiss because it holds so much fiery passion.

Lightning's kiss and Arthur's cock renders Tifa's mind to mush. The shocking revelation of learning Lightning had sex with her son, dies out. In its place is the overwhelming pleasure Lightning and Arthur is giving her. She feels Arthur grab her wrists and pulls her arms back. Soon Lightning brakes the kiss.

Leaving Tifa dizzy. She sees Lightning taking her shorts and panties off and then moves in front of Tifa, "Dig in, more of Arthur's cum is right here." Lightning said spreading her legs. Showing her cum filled pussy. Tifa moves her head forward and immediately starts licking Lightning's pussy. Moaning, Lightning holds Tifa's head in place. Being dominated by the mother and son duo feels good for Tifa.

Tifa soon realizes the more cum she licks out off Lightning's pussy more cum fills its place. She did mind because Arthur's cum is absolutely delicious. Also, she can taste Lightning's juices. That's because Tifa's tongue feels good. To make that feel better, Lightning opens her sleeveless jacket and turtleneck.

Her large breasts bounce out. She lets out a breath because her breasts were suffocating in her top. She holds one of them and rubs her own nipples. Arthur leans in to suck on the other nipple. Lightning lets him. Because always suck on them hard. Tifa in the meantime is having multiple organisms. Leaving her red eyes blank with lust.

She moans into Lightning's pussy as Arthur shoots his seed into her ass. Lightning falls on her back and motions Tifa to crawl on top of her. She does in a slow sexy way. Tifa moans when Arthur's cock leaves her ass. His cum is leaking out both her holes. Lightning wraps her arms around Tifa's waist. Tifa in the meanwhile runs her fingers through Lightning's hair. "Thanks for sharing Arthur. I really needed that." Tifa said.

"What are friends FOR!" Lightning moans loudly suddenly. Looking back Tifa sees Arthur fucking his mother. Not sure if in the pussy or ass but from the look on Lightning's face it feels really good. A feeling Tifa shares because their larges breasts rub against each other, also their clits. It's almost if he's fucking her too.

Locking their fingers together Lightning and Tifa began to kiss, "What a naughty girl you are Light. Fucking your own son." Tifa said in between kisses.

"Can you blame me?" Lightning said. Still kissing Tifa. Shaking her head Tifa deepens her kiss with Lightning. Who moans louder due to Arthur's cock hitting her G-spot. Arthur notices his mother's pussy is a lot tighter than before. This did not slow down Arthur's cock. Good news for Lightning. Arthur moans loudly pours his cum into her pussy.

Arthur pulls the cock out then quickly slides into his mother's ass. Lightning moans loudly and holds Tifa closer. Both of them are still making out. Tifa wasn't left out in getting pleasure because of her harden nipples and clit is still rubbing against Lightning's. Since Arthur's moving his harder the rubbing became more intense.

Both Lightning and Tifa cums at the same time along with Arthur. He pulls out and falls backwards out of breath. The women are not done with him. Then hold the base of his cock and licks the head. Arthur moans loudly due to being sensitive after cumming. Two lips and tongue swirls around the tip of his cock.

While stroking his shaft. Lightning and Tifa can feel Arthur pulse between their hands. So they stroke him faster. They take turns sucking the tip. The only time Lightning and Tifa switches when the need for air required. Arthur cums again, his seed sprays all over their faces. He moans again when Lightning and Tifa rubs his cock with their large breasts.

"Wow, they're big as mine," Tifa said.

"One of the many benefits of motherhood." Lightning said.

"Have you shared Arthur before?" Tifa asked.

"Nope." Lightning said shaking her head, "You're the first."

"I'm honoured." Tifa said with a smile "Why didn't you share him with Serah?"

"She said she's _satisfied_ with Snow." Lightning said.

"Right." Tifa said and makes Lightning smile, "I have a feeling like you she's also fucking her son Lancelot."

"Well, you're not wrong." Lightning chuckles. Since they were rubbing Arthur's cock during their conversation, cums one more time. Being really tired Arthur falls asleep. "Let him rest. In the morning we can continue with this in the morning."Lightning said.

"Sounds good to me." Tifa smiles "Thanks again for sharing him. I feel a lot better."

Lightning smiles "Anything for a friend."


End file.
